


I'm Only Human

by JenniseiBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Miscarriage, Oral Sex, Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniseiBlack/pseuds/JenniseiBlack
Summary: Old wounds reopen when Hermione goes missing on a mission and the very last person she wants to see, is the one to save her.





	I'm Only Human

* * *

 

 

 

Hermione woke, not seeing much from how dark the room was. Shifting slightly, she felt a warm body behind her. Freezing, she remembered the night before as it played through her head.

She had slept with Clint.

They slept with each other.

Rolling over she saw him lying on his back with his arms behind his head. The blank look on his face told her his thoughts before his gaze turned to hers.

“Hey,” Clint whispered.

“Hey,” Hermione replied, pulling away from him.

“About last night.”

“It shouldn’t have happened,” Hermione told him, getting out of the bed and quickly finding her clothes. She looked back to see Clint reclining against the headboard as she quickly pulled her dress on zipping it closed. The sheet resting just above his hips, he remained silent at her statement. “We were stupid.”

Clint and Hermione had clicked the moment she had joined SHIELD, even more so now that she was an Avenger. She hated herself for the desire she held for the man in front of her because he held the same desire. They had always been drawn to one another but never acted on said attraction, until now.

“I have to go,” Hermione whispered, leaving the room and Clint behind. Walking down the hall she ran her hands down her face, asking herself over and over- How could she have given in and done that?

Clint laid there watching her leave the room. He honestly didn't know what to say about what had just happened between them. On the one hand, he was married, and he loved Laura and their children, but on the other, there had always been chemistry between himself and Hermione and the dark side of him didn't regret what happened between them.

Sitting up on the edge of the bed, he held his head in his hands; he couldn’t lose his family. Sighing, he finally climbed out from beneath the covers and showered before dressing for the day. He had to talk to Fury.

<hr>

Clint felt Fury’s eye burning a hole into him. The man seemed to always know more than everyone, even private things he shouldn't know.

“You want to go into retirement?” Fury questioned, glancing over the papers on the desk. “Any particular reason why?”

“I should be home with my family, sir,” Clint replied shortly, only giving the minimum amount of information.

“Granted,” Fury answered, putting an approved stamp on Clint’s papers handing them back to the archer. “You know, I had a similar conversation with Granger not long ago. Does it happen to have anything to do with her?”

“Not at all,” Clint replied, even though he knew Fury could spot a lie. He sighed, walking out of the room and going back to his. He packed all of his belongings into a bag before tossing it over his shoulder. Leaving the room, he knew he had to find Natasha. He didn't have to look far until he found her in the training room. Thankfully, she was alone.

“Nat,” Clint called out, getting her attention. He dropped his bag on the floor.

“Clint, what are you doing?” Natasha demanded as her eyes shot between him and his bag.

“I’m going home,” Clint replied. “Retirement, permanently.”

Natasha’s gaze narrowed. “It's because of what happened between you and Hermione last night isn't it?”

Clint met her knowing gaze.

“That’s what I thought. I saw you last night. Good for you it was only me.” Natasha replied. “How could you both do that? What about Laura?”

“I know,” Clint murmured. “It’s why I am going home and not coming back. Fury said Hermione has done the same. We aren't going to see one another again.”

“I don't know what to say here.” Natasha sighed. “Honestly, I want to hit you in the face, but I have also always seen the attraction between you two.”

“Nat-”

“Do not mistake my calmness for acceptance of what the two of you did...” Natasha paused, leveling him with a glare. “Go home, Clint.”

“Bye, Nat.” Clint grabbed his bag, leaving the room, The Avengers, and Hermione behind.

<hr>

Hermione stood in her room at the top of the complex packing her things. She was going to England for extended leave, if not permanent. Glancing up, she looked out the window to see Clint getting into a quinjet with a bag and taking off. She felt a traitorous tear fall down her face as she watched the jet disappear.

“He retired,” Natasha said from behind Hermione. “Clint is going home.”

Hermione had gotten used to the woman being able to sneak up on her. She was one of the few who could.

“Good. It's better this way,” Hermione said her voice shaking slightly. “That shouldn't have happened.”

“You love him,” Natasha commented, walking over to the witch’s side. She could see the tears well up, even more, before spilling over her lashes.

“It doesn’t matter about my feelings,” Hermione replied trying to compose herself.

“Yes, they do,” Natasha told her.

Hermione chuckled lightly wiping a tear from under her eyes. “Touchy feely, Nat?”

She smirked. “Don't tell anyone.”

“I surprised you don’t want to kill me,” Hermione said finally meeting her eyes.

“I’m angry with you both, don’t get me wrong, but I think you are beating yourself up enough for both of us,” Natasha told her.

“No, I’m not. I slept with a married man,” Hermione replied grabbing her bag as she made for the door. “I am not sure when I’ll come back but if you need me, let me know.”

“Take care of yourself.”

<hr>

It had been three years since she left the Avengers complex and returned to England. It was only supposed to be a semi-short leave, but it turned into a very extended holiday. With the time away, she was finally able to get herself back on track. The best, or worst, depending on how you looked at it, was that Clint had become nothing more than a memory.

Hermione was happy.

She and Harry were out in London, and she was helping him pick a gift out for Ginny’s upcoming birthday. Everyone knew of Hermione working with the Avengers, but Harry was the only one that knew what happened between Clint Barton and herself. Harry had kept that a secret, only between them.

Finally stopping for lunch at a restaurant, they sat waiting for their orders to come out.

“I see you and George have been spending more time together,” Harry noted with a smile.

“A little.” Hermione shrugged. “It’s nothing serious.”

“It could be,” he countered. “You deserve someone who makes you happy.”

“George could be that person, but if he knew what I had done and everything else with it-” Hermione paused as the waitress brought their food over. “He wouldn't want anything to do with me. I know George’s views on family and I knew from the beginning that Clint was a married man. I don't want to mess anything up.”

“You won't, Hermione,” Harry assured her. “Now let’s eat.”

They both began to eat when someone grabbed one of the empty chairs at their table and sat down. Hermione glared at them until she realized who she was seeing.

“Tony?” Hermione questioned as her mouth dropped.

“One and only, princess.” The billionaire smirked.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione demanded, she hadn't seen him in some time. Questions swirled into her mind as to why he was here.

“I...might... need your help,” Tony replied turning serious and removing the shades from his face.

“Let me savor this for a moment,” Hermione smirked, as Tony rolled his eyes. “The great Tony Stark needs my help?”

Tony frowned at her jabs.

“Do you want to help or not?” Tony asked.

“Well, when you ask me like that how can I refuse?” Hermione smiled.

“You’re already giving me a migraine, Granger.” Tony retorted.

“It's what I live for,” Hermione replied before turning to Harry.

He spoke before she could answer. “Go,” Harry told her after swallowing his bite of food. “I'm surprised you lasted this long without going back. Stark, good to see you again.”

“Likewise, Potter,” Tony replied

Tony waited for Hermione to box up her food to go, and they left, making their way to the quinjet. Walking at his side, she felt good having something familiar, working with Tony on whatever she had agreed to do.

Sitting behind him on the jet, she was finally able to talk freely.

“What’s going on, Tony?” Hermione asked.

“Readings are popping up from a remote location in Russia. The results come back as magical. Like you and Loki,” Tony explained as he pressed the button to activate the quinjet's autopilot to warn him as they neared their destination. “I have done some recon, but the tech can’t get past the shields they have up, so my guess is-”

Hermione cut him off, “They have someone magical shorting out your tech.”

“Sounds about right.” Tony shrugged, not liking that something was messing with his technology.

“So really you have no idea why you can't get in?” Hermione’s nose crinkled looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

“Yeah.”

Hermione smirked. “Well, maybe I can get the wards down and figure out who's behind the place.”

“Probably Hydra,” Tony tossed out.

“Aren't they always?” Hermione commented as Tony nodded. “So who’s all going?”

“You and me,” Tony replied.

“Pretty confident in us on this aren't you?” Hermione asked, surprised it was just the two of them going.

“I would say so.”

<hr>

Pointing out where her suit was hanging, Tony landed the quinjet in a secluded area while Hermione got dressed. The clothes still fit like a glove on her and at that moment, she realized she was home.

They both walked down the jet’s ramp. Hermione instantly felt the warding, even from this distance.

“I can feel it,” Hermione noted, as she pulled her hair up out of her way. “It’s definitely magical; you made a good call.”

“Always do,” Tony replied, and if it weren’t for his helmet, she would have seen the smirk on his face. Hermione shook her head, walking forward until she felt the strength of the wards. Pulling out her wand, she began to unravel the magical wards in front of her.

“How's it coming?” Tony asked, watching from behind her. She glanced back, seeing him leaned against the tree as if taking a break.

“A few more moments and then you'll actually be useful.” Hermione snarked before returning to focus on her task.

Tony snorted from behind her, mumbling that he was always useful.

Feeling a snap of the wards, she paused, watching them glow red before disappearing completely. “Now you can be useful,” Hermione smirked.

Tony took off, flying above the compound as Hermione apparated right to the gates, stunning the two guards directly in front of her. Tony was flying overhead taking out guards and guns from above. Fighting through guards, she laid them out as she finally reached the compound doors.

“At the doors,” Hermione informed Tony, who flew up and dropped at her side.

“Let's get in there.” Tony grabbed the door and pulled it open.

In hindsight, Hermione realized, they shouldn't have gone inside. Deep in the compound, they found a secret door in one of the labs, after finding dozens of files about botched experiments on men, women, and children. Hermione’s stomach curled seeing the images. They opened the door and saw a light shining in the room behind the door.

“Ladies first.”

“Scared?” Hermione countered.

“Nope, I'm a gentleman.” Tony chuckled.

“Gentleman my arse,” Hermione muttered walking through the door, she heard it slam shut behind her. Spinning around she saw she was now locked in the room. Banging on the door, she called out Tony’s name. No sound penetrated to the other side.

Pressing the coms button, she was relieved to hear Tony’s voice. “Tony, can you get me out?”

“Let’s see if I can blow it up,” Tony replied taking aim, he paused as he added, “I would move if I were you.”

Hermione quickly stepped aside and waited to hear the door blow open, hearing the impact she glanced to the door only to watch the dust fall from around the door. Nothing happened the door remained in one piece. Over the ringing in her ears and Tony's voice over the coms, she could just make out a steady beeping sound.

“Tony, that’s a bomb get out now!” She yelled.

“Sir, the bomb will destroy your armor and kill you,” Friday chimed in.

“You can't get me out if you’re dead, Stark,” Hermione yelled again.

“Fine,” Tony relented, taking off out of the compound as fast as possible. “Friday get me the schematics of this building like yesterday.”

Once he was far enough away, Tony turned to see half the building collapse.

Hermione ran further into the room, making sure she was far away from the doors. Seconds later she could feel the bomb go off and the sound of part of the building falling. Looking around she saw a magical source pulsing only a few feet from her.

“Tony?”

“I made it out. I’m trying to get back to you,” Tony replied, hearing the laser from his suit breaking through the rubble through the coms.

“Alright, I think I found the source. Maybe?” Hermione stepped forward to examine the orb in front of her. She’d felt more power radiating off the wards that were coming from what was in front of her until a dark thought crossed her mind.

She reached out to touch the orbs as it turned to dust before her eyes.

Her fears were confirmed.

“Tony, this is a trap!” Hermione yelled, she felt two sharp pinches in her back as electricity shocked through her. She screamed, dropping to her knees.

“Hermione!” Tony yelled, listening intently while working faster. He could hear footsteps, and like the earpiece had been ripped from her ear.

A thick Russian voice spoke into the earpiece, “Thank you for bringing us the prize. You fell right into our hands.”

“If you hurt her, I will kill you.” Tony barked.

“Hurt her?” the man spoke, “We are going to make her better...superior. You won't be able to get down here, even if you do we will be gone before you do.”

Her coms went down on his screen, and he knew the earpiece had been destroyed. Over an hour later he had finally blasted his way back into the room. The door was difficult to get through but easier when not booby-trapped by a bomb.

He walked through, looking for any signs of Hermione. Moving forward, he finally walked outside through the trap door they had used.

“Shit!” Tony yelled, realizing she was nowhere to be found.

“Shall I call the avengers sir?” Friday questioned.

“Now,” Tony replied; he needed to be back at the complex now.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
Tony stood in front of the team as they looked at him in shock, but realized they had all been played by the same people. Each mission was a false front drawing them away.

“Hermione was the target, to begin with,” Tony stated.

“I agree,” Steve spoke up, as Tony pulled the videos up from Tony and Hermione’s mission.  
“But the question is why?”

“Russian guy said he was going to make her better...superior,” Tony repeated the man’s words.

“Sounds to me like it’s turning to magical super soldiers,” Fury spoke up, drawing the room’s attention. ‘Who else would be better to start with.”

“That's worse,” Steve said. “She’s brilliant and powerful.”

“We have to find her now,” Natasha said, going straight to a computer to start trying to narrow down locations.

“Let's get to work then,” Rhodes spoke up, giving each person feed out surveillance, trying to see if they could find any clues.

No one noticed Fury slip from the room, taking a file with him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Clint sat downstairs in his house, his children and wife sleeping peacefully. He had many nights like this of not being able to sleep. The television provided background noise; just sitting, sipping on a glass of whiskey. It wasn't enough to get drunk but enough to feel the burn of the drink inside. Sighing, he stood from his chair. Going to the kitchen, pouring the whiskey down the sink, he looked up to see Fury standing in his yard.

“What the hell?” He muttered, walking out of the house, going straight to Fury. “What are you doing here?”

“There’s a problem.” Fury replied simply.

“There’s always a problem,” Clint snorted shaking his head. “I’m retired. I’m out.”

Fury said nothing, grabbing a file from his coat.

“I'm not reading that,” Clint said trying his damnedest to not be pulled back in.

“You're going to want to.” Fury flipped the file over, showing him it was a missing in action file. Clint froze seeing those words. He dropped his head. Giving a sigh, he took the file, flipping it open seeing Hermione’s picture clipped at the top with a report of the mission. He got angrier with every word he read.

“Son of a bitch!” Clint yelled, crunching the file in his hands. “She was retired. Why was she out on a mission?”

Fury shrugged, “Ask Stark.”

“He pulled her back in didn’t he?” Clint demanded.

“I would say so but,” Fury paused meeting the man's eyes. “She was never in retirement, simply extended leave.”

“You said-,”

Fury cut off Clint’s words before they even began. “I never said retirement. I said a similar conversation. She asked for leave.”

“We’re up in fifteen.” Fury said already knowing Clint’s choice.

Clint shook his head, turning around to find Laura standing on the porch with his bag. Something he had never unpacked. He saw the tears in her eyes as he stepped up on the porch.

“Is it Hermione?” Laura questioned.

“Yes,” Clint replied walking up the steps. ”She’s missing in action,”

“She’s the reason you retired, Clint.” Laura countered, she watched his face flinch slightly. “Things were getting better and you're going back out because of her?”

“I have to go,” Clint said sounding hollow.

“You’re really going?” Laura questioned.

“I’m not going to let her die,” Clint replied, taking the bag off the porch.

“I love you, Clint,” Laura told him as he walked away. “Remember that.”

Clint’s head dropped as he continued walking to the jet. Dropping his stuff he went to the front of the Quinjet, firing it up with Fury standing behind him. “Everything alright?” Fury questioned.  
  
“Not even close,” Clint replied, getting the jet in the air.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
One hour later, Fury and Clint landed back in the Avengers complex. The memories hit Clint like the Hulk punching him in the face. Everywhere he looked he saw her, and he hated himself for it.

Now she was missing in action, he had to help get her home.

He at least owed her that.

Walking in the room, the footage from their mission was running on the screen. He saw Tony's feed on the screen, Hermione at his side, wand out, moving through a compound. His heart dropped seeing the door slam shut and Hermione’s voice speaking, calling out Stark’s name.

“Sir, someone has hacked into the servers and is trying to contact you.” Friday’s voice spoke through the room.

“Start tracking this.” Steve turned to look to Natasha.

“Let them through,” Tony spoke up, walking to the main screen.

A live feed appeared on the screen, a man with a small battalion of mercenaries behind him.

“Where is she?” Tony asked, watching a smirk cross the man's face.

“Cooling off.” The man replied, blowing cigarette smoke into the screen. “But we will get to her in a moment.”

“What do you want?” Steve demanded, crossing his arms. He was still able to see Natasha working on the signal.

“End the Avengers but use their own person to do the job.” He replied.

Clint walked over tapping Natasha on the shoulder, the look of surprise showed on her face as she moved out of his way. Clint sat down, typing away, zeroing in on the signal they were putting off.

“Yeah, you and every other person that's tried,” Tony snarked, “Show us, Hermione, now.”

“vyvesti yeye iz vody.” The man commanded glancing behind him.

The Avengers froze as they watched chains pulled out of a crack, Hermione appeared from the pool, hanging by her wrists. The damaged just to her wrists from hanging showed. She coughed, expelling the water from her lungs. Her head raised up showing a split lip and bruising to her face. Disoriented, she glanced around, and they could see where three injection sites were on her neck.

“I remember telling you if you hurt her, I would kill you.” Tony reminded him, rage filling his face.

“What the hell have you done to her?” Steve demanded, in shock of his friend on the screen.

“She put up a fight.” He said simply, puffing on his cigarette.

“Oh yeah, I'm gonna kill you first,” Tony told him. Clint turned to catch Steve's eye, giving a nod showing him they had the man's coordinates.

“Really?” The man questioned sounding amused as he snapped his fingers. Hermione was shocked by direct electricity. Her screams pierced through the speakers in the room. “I want to see you try.”

The screen went black.

“We have their location, abandoned base on the northern coast of Russia,” Clint spoke up, pushing the location to the main screen for the team to see.

“Get ready,” Steve commanded, his gaze turning to Clint. “What are you doing here? I thought you had retired?”

“Fury came and told me she was missing in action... I came to help get her home.” Clint replied, giving a half-truth.

“Then suit up,” Steve said, walking away to do the same.

Clint looked up to see Tony’s eyes locked on him before leaving the room. He frowned, confused by the man's reaction to him.

“Let’s get ready,” Natasha spoke up as Clint followed in behind her.

Within fifteen minutes the team was in the Quinjet, taking off. Tony landed the jet in stealth mode, as Steve started handing out tasks for the compound. During the flight over, they had been looking at all of the schematics of the building. The team moved out, separating Clint moved up to a vantage point, seeing the security cameras. Drawing back his bow, he fired, taking out the camera while short-circuiting the security systems.

“Cameras down. Move in.”

The team moved in, in full force. Taking down every person in sight. The rest of the team was still working outside, securing. Clint found the door leading inside, he heard Steve right behind him. They moved through the dark halls and they could hear more guards ahead of them, yelling orders out.

Clint stopped at the door, pulling back his bow, firing an arrow up into the corner of the roof on the other side of the room. Pressing a button on his bow, the arrow exploded, causing a distraction letting Captain America charge into the room.

“Clint, keep moving!” Cap called out, slinging his shield around the room. “Find her.”

Clint got the through the room, finding a large iron door. Looking through the small opening, he saw Hermione’s unmoving figure laid on the floor.

“Hermione?” Clint yelled, backing up from the door. As he saw six small explosives attach to the door, he saw Tony and Steve behind him. Turning his head he heard the door blow, swinging back around, the door had broken, allowing them to enter.

Clint ran over, opening the door to her cell, going in straight to her side.

He honestly thought he would be ok seeing her again, but seeing her like this, beaten and broken, was tearing him apart.

“Hermione?” Clint called out, moving her hair out of her face, he checked her pulse. It was weak but steady. “Hermione, can you hear me?”

Getting no response Clint pulled her up into his arms, “Keep me covered.” Clint called out, moving back out of the compound. Steve was moving at his side, keeping a watch until they were back at the Quinjet.

Taking out a few stragglers along the way, they finally arrived at the Quinjet. Clint laid her down in the jet on the medical bed laying in wait. Steve was already pulling the jet up as Natasha jumped in. “Stark and Rhodes are cleaning up, we need to get her back now.”

“Already gone.” Steve called out as the jet took off.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Tony landed in front of the man he remembered from the screen, he had a promise to fulfill. Tony let his helmet open so he could look the man in the eyes.

“What’s your name?” Tony demanded. Not getting a response, Tony let his hand connect with the man's face. “Won't ask again.”

“Misha,” Misha answered spitting blood from his mouth.

“Misha?” Tony repeated in disbelief, before shrugging. “Okay well Misha, I made you a promise.”

Tony reminded the man raising his hand full powered blast hit the man killing him instantly.

“I just came to keep it.” Tony took of flying back to the Complex.  
__________________________________________________________________________

  
For Clint, everything was moving so fast and slow at the same time. Both him and Natasha were working over her as fast as they could, as Friday was running scans over her body reading off a list of injuries.

Dehydration  
Dislocated shoulder  
Dislocated wrist  
Concussion  
Intense electrocution  
Internal bleeding  
Unknown chemical injections

Clint worked faster hearing everything listed off, stopping as her eyes snapped open her iris had turn pitch black, letting out a gut-wrenching scream of pain.

“What did they do to me?” Hermione screamed at no one really, the pain had clouded her mind.

“You’re safe,” Clint told her, trying to stop her from moving as Natasha injected a sedative into her leg.

“Help me,” She whimpered, before succumbing to the sedative.

“We can't have her moving,” Natasha told him, pulling the syringe from her leg. She strapped her in. “She should be okay till we get to the compound.”

Clint looked over her as he nodded.

___________________________________________________________________________

Steve flew as fast as possible back to the complex, landing quickly. They rushed Hermione off the jet straight to Doctor Cho, who was waiting for her. Natasha followed in behind, rambling off everything that had happened to her. Natasha walked out from the room, telling Clint she would be in surgery for a few hours, then Cho would send over the samples of her blood to Banner to look over and see what he could find out. Tony and Rhodes came running in not moments after Natasha finished speaking.

“Where is she?” Tony came running in only to be met with Clint hitting him directly in the nose, knocking him off of his feet. Tony wasn't expecting the archer’s fist to connect with his face.

“Where is she? She’s in surgery, Stark.” Clint growled, the rage clear on his face. “From your screw up! She shouldn't have even been here in the first place.”

Tony glared up at the man, getting to his feet, waving Rhodes off who tried helping him. Tony wiped the blood from his face.

“She made her choice to come back. I didn’t force her, she agreed to come. She knew the risk, like every other mission she has been on. We all know that risk,” Tony seemed to grow taller with every word he spoke and venom growing in his voice. “What confuses me, Barton is the fact you say you were retired. Yet you come back in to help find her, or because you fucked her behind your wife's back. In some weird corner of your mind, you love her and you still cannot deal with that fact.”

Clint glanced at Natasha.

“Don’t look at her. She didn't say anything.” Tony barked, his voice started drawing the attention of the other team members. “One, there’s security all through the complex. Are you stupid? Did you think it would really go unnoticed? Let me bring this home for you, I went to see her about three months after she left, she told me what happened between the two of you. I know everything.” Tony snarled, moving past the archer.

“Guys come on, this isn't the time-” Steve tried.

Clint cut him off, “Oh get off your high horse, Stark.”

“My high horse?” Tony retorted as his face turned red. He gave a half hollow laugh rounding on Clint. “Shouldn’t you be at home on your farm with your wife and kids? I know what I am, and what I have done. I own up to it. I don't try and hide it or retire and run from it! All this superiority coming from the man who cheated on his wife with a team member and got her pregnant.”

“What did you just say?” Clint asked turning white, feeling a chill of fear roll over his body.

“Oh shit.” Tony froze as the rage diminished slightly, realizing what had come out of his mouth.

The rest of the team watched on in shock at the bomb Tony had just dropped, not to mention the rage rolling off the man.

Tony shook his head, “If she wakes up, I suggest you clear up your business with her and go home.”

“The samples are in the lab, ready to be analyzed,” Friday spoke up breaking the thick tension in the room.

Clint thankfully remained silent as Tony stormed away. Banner didn't even look at him as he followed Tony to go to work. Clint turned around meeting Steve’s eyes; he had never seen judgment in the super soldier's eyes until now. Clint walked away down the hall. Leaning against the wall he slid to the floor, covering his eyes. He felt tears sting his eyes; what the hell had he done.

“I didn't know Stark had left to go see her or that she was pregnant,” Natasha spoke, making Clint lookup. “If I knew I would have told you.”

Clint nodded, “I think I just need to be alone for now.”

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything,” she said, walking away.

Clint walked in a daze down the hall before stopping, leaning against the wall, he sank to the floor, his mind running wild. Was it really possible she had been pregnant? Shaking his head he knew it was true, the rage that rolled off Tony was a clear sign the information was true.

<hr>

Two weeks had passed since Hermione had been rescued, and even after two surgeries, she hadn't woken up. Clint still hadn’t left, the team had gotten over the shock of what they had heard; everyone except Tony. The man knew how to hold a grudge.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, glancing around the room. She knew she was at the complex but couldn't remember getting there. The mission flashed through her mind and being captured. Looking at the windows she could see it was dark outside. Trying to move, pain flared across her body, she let out a gasp of pain.

“Welcome back, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione glanced up, seeing Doctor Cho smiling at her. She frowned. She knew Cho was only called in when the situation was dire.

“How bad was I?” Hermione croaked, her voice dry from not drinking.

“I'm here, aren’t I?” Cho said softly. “It was bad, you had two surgeries since then you have been in a coma, one for a broken collarbone another was for internal bleeding. We’ve had you on a feeding tube and fluids for the past two weeks. Once the collarbone was back in place we used the cradle to repair any other damages.”

“Two weeks?” Hermione spoke, talking more to herself. “What else?”

“You were injected with a mutated super soldier serum. We are not quite sure what it has done to you. Stark will have to do some more tests once you are out of that bed.” Dr. Cho explained.

“Which won't be anytime this week, even if I have to tie her to the bed,” Tony spoke up, entering the room.

“Didn't know you liked kinky stuff Stark,” Hermione replied playfully.

Tony simply smirked.

“Thank you, Dr. Cho,” Hermione replied.

“You should be out of here in a day or two and back on your feet.” Dr. Cho informed her. “I’ll be back soon to check on you.”

The doctor left, leaving Tony and Hermione alone to talk.

“I’m sorry, Hermione,” Tony told her, moving a chair to the bedside sitting down.

“Don’t Tony. You have nothing to apologize for.” Hermione told him, placing a hand on his. “We know the risks when we take these missions. There was no way you could have known that door was going to slam shut.”

“I was the one who brought you in though,” Tony gave a heavy sigh, turning his gaze to hers. “Did Cho tell you what happened?”

Hermione frowned for a moment thinking, her brain was fogged from just waking up. “Um, yes she did, the super soldier serum.”

“Soon as you’re out of here we will do more tests and see what Bruce and I can find,” Tony said.

“If it helps, I don’t feel any different,” Hermione replied slightly but flinching in pain. “I mean besides the pain.”

“There is something you should know,” Tony started, pausing for a moment, looking conflicted with himself.

“What?” Hermione frowned.

“When you were missing, everyone that was available to come in and help find you came, even Fury.” Tony began explaining.

“Okay,” Hermione replied still not entirely sure where Tony was going with this.

“Fury brought someone else in as well,” Tony spoke, meeting her eyes with a fire burning in them. “Hermione, Fury brought Clint in.”

She felt the air leave her lungs hearing what Tony said. “Clint? Why?”

“He said we needed all the help we could get,” Tony answered.

A flash of memories played in her head. She remembered laying on the ground in a cell, alarms going off, muffled sounds of the team fighting in the room. An image of Clint running in the cell taking her into his arm to the Quinjet. She had honestly thought that was her imagination playing tricks on her.

She was wrong.

“So you know, it wasn't my idea to bring him in,” Tony spoke up.

“I understand Tony,” Hermione whispered, hearing a beeping sound behind her she began seeing the room swim. “What the bloody hell?”

“Pain meds, sleep tight.” Tony watched Hermione drift off to sleep. “I’ll always have your back Princess.”  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
Hermione didn't know how she managed it, but somehow she had not seen Clint in the compound, even though she knew he was there. Tony informed her the moment she was released from the medical bay. She couldn't lie to herself, she wanted to seek him out and talk to him but she couldn't or wouldn't. She wasn't sure which one it was.

“So, what did you find?” Hermione questioned from behind them. She sitting cross-legged on the table eating on Tony’s popcorn. She was in pajamas but wearing an Avengers shirt, with her curls pulled on top of her head.

Tony and Bruce just stared at the screen, both baffled by the results they were seeing.

“Nothing,” Bruce replied, looking surprised, taking off his glasses.

“Nothing?” Hermione replied, looking confused.

“Nothing, meaning, it’s not affecting you physically but magically could be another story,” Tony spoke up, sliding the results away on the screen. “Or they could just be crap at trying to make super soldier serum.”

“Well, that’s shocking. I was expecting to be able to keep up with Steve.” Hermione chuckled.

“I agree with Tony.” Bruce started. “Whatever it’s done might have affected you magically, we can begin testing that tomorrow, you need some more rest. Since we have double checked the physical we will start magical testing soon, but you have to be fully well and ready for those tests.”

Hermione let out a yawn, nodding, as he finished his sentence. “And I agree with you. I’m going to head to my room, excited about my actual bed to go sleep in.”

Hermione slid herself from the table, leaving the lab, making her way to her room. The way was familiar. Finding her door she opened it. Stepping inside everything was the same, nothing had changed. Everything in the room was clean and tidy ready for her use. Walking over she pulled the comforter back, about to slide in bed as a soft knock tapped on her door.

She sighed, walking back to the door and opening it. She expected Tony or anyone else to be on the other side, but not him. Clint stood in her doorway, dressed in a leather coat black pants and a baby blue shirt. Whatever feelings she had beat down and buried, came rushing back as soon as he spoke.

“Hey,” Clint whispered, his hands resting in the pockets of his coat. “Can we talk?”

Hermione didn't respond except opening the door a little wider allowing him inside of the room before closing the door. Walking back to the bed she sat down, not sure what to say to him. The silence around them was deafening.

“You can use the desk chair,” Hermione spoke up not wanting to tell him to sit on the foot of the bed. In all honesty, she was not sure she trusted herself around him.

“How are you feeling?” Clint asked, pulling the chair over and sitting down.

“I’m alright.” Hermione shrugged. “There’s still some pain but nothing I can’t handle.”

Clint nodded scratching his head, “Good, glad you’re doing better.”

“Why are you just now coming? You’re not in here just to talk. You should have already gone home.” Hermione told him, trying to cut out the random small talk. “Something's bothering you, I can see it.”

“You should have retired. You wouldn’t have been out in this.”

“No Clint, you retired.” She replied. “Not me! I just needed a break.”

“Over three years?” Clint fired back.

“Yes!” Hermione snarled, as her temper flared. “I needed the time away after everything.”

“After me?”

Hermione huffed, moving away from him, going to look out the window over the grounds. “Yes,” she replied, crossing her arms.

Clint stood frowning, “Or was it the baby you decided not to tell me about?”

Hermione turned back, looking at him with tears in her eyes. Now she realized why Tony was really apologizing.

“So it’s true?” Clint demanded.

Her eyes turned down to the floor as she spoke, “What did Tony tell you?”

“That you were pregnant. Yelled it at me actually,” Clint answered. “Where’s the baby?”

Hermione covered her eyes as she spoke, “There is no baby.”

“What did you do?” Clint asked in a hollow breath.

Hermione dropped her hand, glaring at him, “I didn’t do anything. I went to my healer and there just wasn’t a heartbeat.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Clint questioned. “Would you have told me if there was one?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” Hermione shrugged. “Wasn’t ideal circumstances if I did.”

“I had a right to know,” Clint whispered.

“Before or after you retired and went home?” Hermione responded.

“That’s not fair,” Clint replied.

“None of this is fair, Clint.” Hermione snapped. “It’s not fair we slept together and both walked away as if nothing happened. It’s bloody, not fair standing in front of you again, feeling the exact same way about you I did then. It’s not fair I lost my child, I lost our child.”

Hermione covered her face trying not to cry but she couldn’t even now that pain still set with her. Feeling Clint’s hands come down on her shoulders turning her around, he pulled her into his chest.

Holding onto her tightly, he knew he was playing with fire just by touching her. Just her being in his arms made his heart race. He felt her arms tighten ever so slightly around his waist.

“I’m sorry,” Clint whispered, she pulled back looking up at him. “I’m sorry for everything.”

“We were both at fault,” Hermione replied, and she felt that spark between them light again.

They both eased into one another until their lips met. They clung to one another needing the touch of the other. He felt her hands slide up and around his neck, fingers curling into his hair. Grabbing the back of her legs he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The connection of their lips never broke, as he moved to the bed laying her down.

Before they knew it both of their shirts were gone, Hermione was lost in him until she felt the coolness of his wedding band touch her face.

“Stop,” she said, pushing him off of her. Clint moved to let her off the bed. Adjusting the bulge in his jeans he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hermione looked for her shirt. Pulling it back on, she turned to him with a saddened look.

“We never think straight when it comes to the other, Clint,” Hermione whispered. “Truthfully, I would give anything to be with you and be happy. That can never happen. I won’t be the other woman again.”

“Your not-“

“Yes, I am,” Hermione replied her voice broke slightly. “Please go Clint.”

Clint stood, grabbing his shirt and leather jacket. Putting them back on, he made his way to the door, but he paused before opening it. “I do care about you.”

“I care for you too,” Hermione said. “But care is not enough.”

Clint looked back, meeting her eyes. They both knew the I love you between them could never be spoken, and it shouldn't be but the look in their eyes said enough. Clint stepped out of the room closing the door behind him.

Hermione covered her face, letting out a sob, and the tears rolled down her face. The feelings began to suffocate her; she grabbed her jumper from the chair, pulling it on she made her way to the roof, walking over to the ledge. She pulled herself onto the ledge, sitting down just letting her feet dangle over the edge.

She looked up at the stars wondering how she let herself get here? She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there until she heard footsteps stop behind her. She didn't turn to see who stood there, she didn't truly care.

“I hope you’re just star gazing out here.”

Hermione was surprised to hear Steve’s voice next to her. She smirked, turning her gaze to the super soldier at her side.

“I'm surprised to see you out here,” Hermione said.

“Wanted to make sure you were okay,” Steve said.

Hermione shrugged, “Yes. No, I don't know what I am.”

Steve hopped up on the ledge beside her. “It’s okay to not be okay.”

She gave a hollow laugh, “God, what you must think of me.”

“I don’t like what you both did, but you regret it. I can see it in your eyes,” Steve told her.

“I want-” Hermione paused, letting out a sigh. “I tried moving on and being happy. I almost was but nothing official was ever really made between us. He could never understand this life.”

“You want the marriage and happy life.” Steve filled in for her.

“Yeah.” Hermione chuckled. “I guess I do, but right now I think home is here with all of you. Being home I didn’t feel like I fit anymore. Home in England, I mean.”

Steve chuckled, “I can understand how you feel.”

Hermione let out a real laugh for the first time in a while. “I guess you would.”

“What happened?” Steve questioned.

She didn’t have to ask what he was talking about, she knew.

“We just worked together and we were just friends. Slowly, very slowly, it started changing. I didn't even realize it. I don't think either of us did, well until it was too late.”

“That night at Stark’s party.”

Hermione nodded, “I wish I could say it was because we were completely drunk, but we weren’t. The alcohol just lowered our inhibitions just enough to act on the underlying feelings.”

<hr>  
_Clint and Hermione walked down the hall of the complex, laughing at a joke Clint had finished._

_“Has anyone ever told you, you're really not that funny.” Hermione chuckled._

_“Then why are you laughing?” Clint laughed._

_“I don't even know,” she replied, laughing harder as they reached Clint’s door. Clint leaned against the wall looking at her. “What?”_

_Clint leaned forward pulling her closer to him, he saw her breath hitch being so close. He captured her lips, she froze for a second before sinking into his kiss. They were both getting lost in the other. She opened the door before Clint managed to kick it fully open._

_“What are we doing?” Clint whispered, his hands running over her body, as he placed kisses down her neck moving to her chest._

_“I don't know," she moaned. “But it feels so good. Please, don't stop.”_

_“I'm not.” Clint agreed. Picking her up, he moved her over to the edge of the bed. She slid her hand down the front of him feeling the bulge in his jeans. Sliding her hands over the front of his jeans, he groaned as his hands gripped her shoulders tighter. Reaching for the zipper of her dress he slid it down, letting his fingers tease the exposed skin. The dress fell to the floor in a mess, and as she slid her nails under his shirt, he pulled his coat off, tossing it on the chair. Hermione pushed his shirt from his body, her mouth pressed kiss his chest she pulled him by the belt turning him to fall onto his bed. Kneeling between his legs on the floor she began undoing his belt and jeans his member emerged, and not giving him a chance to speak, she leaned down taking him in her mouth._

_“Holy shit," he moaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as her tongue swirled around the head. His hands slid into her hair gripping tight, trying to control himself from thrusting his hips forward into her mouth. Her mouth felt like heaven wrapped around him, he glanced down seeing her whiskey brown eyes locked on him. He jerked her back by her hair making her stop, before flipping them over to where he was on top._

_“Sorry, I don't want it to be over so soon,” he whispered, kissing her on the mouth tasting himself on her lips. Reaching down his fingers glided over her wet warm center only making him harder for her. Pulling her knickers off her, he worked on her bra before getting aggravated and breaking it to get it out of his way._

_“I liked that.” Hermione chuckled._

_‘Make it up to you,” he whispered rubbing the head of his cock along her opening._

_“Bloody hell,” she cried, feeling him before he thrust in, taking the words from her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him as her nails scratched into his back. He hissed, moving slowly inside her until she was used to the size of him. Pulling her legs tight around his waist, the speed of his thrusts increased._

_“Harder,” Hermione cried as his thrust hit that perfect spot. “God yes, just like that.”_

_He moved closer, their chests were touching, as he never broke his movements. “I'm going to make you scream my name.”_

_“I wanna see you try.”_

_Pinning her wrists to the bed, he changed angles, letting him run his thumb over her clit. He could feel her body tightening around him, he rubbed faster watching her come undone underneath him, yelling his name._  
  
_He smirked, hearing his name tumble from her lips, kissing her on the mouth, “Take me from behind.”_

_Rolling over, she got on her knees as he moved behind her, thrusting into her without warning. He grabbed her hair, pulling her body flush against his as he thrust faster and harder, chasing his own release. Turning his head he kissed her on the lips, he gasped feeling his relief about to pour over. His grip tightened again in her hair as he burst inside of her, he felt his release hit at the same time hers did, making his so much sweeter._

_The pair fell into the bed sharing a few more kisses before sleep took over._  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Everything that had been building spilled over?” Steve asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

“Pretty much.” Hermione frowned as a thought crossed her mind. “Maybe Steve, I don't deserve happiness like that.”

“What do you mean?” Steve questioned.

“Because of what I have done, maybe I shouldn't have it,” Hermione told him.

“Hermione, no matter what we have done, everyone deserves some form of happiness. You’ll find yours one day.”

“Do you promise?” Hermione smiled.

“Promise,” Steve told her returning her smile. “Now can we get off the ledge?”

“Yeah.”

Steve flipped around hopping down from the ledge first, he turned back helping her down from the ledge. “Get some rest okay? We have work coming soon.” Steve smiled at her.

“Sure thing, Cap.”

Steve opened the door letting her back into the complex, “Did they ever find out what the serum did to you?”

“They said it’s nothing physical, but possibly magical.” Hermione shrugged. “First I have to get myself back in order physically for missions.”

“If you need help let me know. I’ll help you out with your training.” Steve offered.

Hermione blushed a little, “What are you doing in the morning then?”

“Training you,” Steve replied with a small smile on his face. They stopped outside of her room. “Night Hermione.”

Hermione watched Steve walk away, she shook her head placing her thumb on the fingerprint scanner to her door. Going in, she went straight to sleep.

<hr>

Steve helped Hermione, helping her get back in shape for the mission they were readying for in the next couple of days. Hermione saw Clint a few times, still in the complex with Natasha. They kept their distance from each other. Finally feeling more like her self, Hermione found herself walking the grounds when Steve fell into step next to her.

“Have you decided if you’re going home or staying here?” Steve asked after walking in silence for a while.

“I think I have.” Hermione shrugged. “I have something I should probably clear up back home but as I said, this is home now. Well, That is if Tony lets me stay after he sees what I did to the training room.”

“I understand,” Steve replied, frowning he asked, “What did you do?”

“Well, Bruce was running some tests with me to test my magic.” Hermione scratched her head laughing. “I blew the wall out of the training room. Tony could now land the quinjet inside of the training room now. If he wanted too. I have a little more power to my magic, it resembles magic like Loki’s but mutated with my own magical core. Bruce was very scientific about it. I’m glad I am here though, here…it’s…,”

“It fits?” he said, stopping under the tree for the shade. He glanced down meeting her eyes.

“Yeah.” Hermione smiled up at him. Hermione didn't know what had hit her at that moment, but something shifted with Steve and the way she thought of him.

“Also Tony isn’t letting you go anywhere. Trust me.” Steve smirked. “He likes you.”

“He’s a good friend.” Hermione smiled. “But still might like me when he knows the wall is missing.”

Within the complex, Clint stood looking down from the top floor, his eyes watching Hermione and Steve. He was so angry seeing them, even from here he could see her smile. He knew he had no right to be angry.

She wasn't his.

She needed someone that could make her happy and give her a life.

He needed to go home.

“All Avengers report to the briefing room.” The speakers sounded through the complex. “All Avengers report to the briefing room.”

Clint’s feet started moving on their own going to the briefing room. He entered the room finding Tony standing there waiting for the team, opening files on the screen.

“Funny you're in here Barton,” Tony said not looking up from what he was doing.

“Guess it’s still habit for me here,” Barton replied with a shrug. “Sorry for hitting you in the face.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied.

“Aren't you going to apologize?” Barton questioned.

Tony paused turning to look at Clint, “For what?”

Clint rolled his eyes, going to take a seat at the side of the room. He knew arguing with Tony was a lost cause. The team filed in quickly, Hermione and Steve coming in last, Hermione took a seat at the table as Steve stopped behind her chair, crossing his arms as Tony started going over the brief and operation at hand. The voices faded for Clint, he fought himself to look at her. He opened his phone seeing a picture of Laura and his children on the screen. He just looked at them until he heard his name being called out.

“Barton!”

He looked up, seeing the whole room looking at him, “What?”

“We are asking if you are back in?” Steve questioned.

“No,” Clint replied.

“Drop you at home on the way out then,” Tony replied sarcastically before turning to Hermione. “What about you princess, ready to be an Avenger again?”

“I’m in,” Hermione replied tapping her nails on the desk. “I’m back.”

“Alright, we are up in twenty, get ready,” Steve commanded, switching to soldier mode.

<hr>

The jet swung around the Barton farm as Hermione walked to the back, waiting for Tony to land. Feeling the landing Hermione hit the button for the back hatch, her eyes finally met Clint ’s.

“I wish it was as easy for me as it is for you,” Clint whispered to her.

“This isn’t easy,” Hermione whispered as the hatch was fully open. Looking at the house she saw Clint’s wife waiting for him. Her stomach gave a sick roll. “Goodbye, Clint.’

“Bye.” he started down the ramp.

“Hey Clint,” Hermione called out to the archer, causing him to pause and look back to her. “Thank you for helping save my life.”

“You’re welcome.” Clint nodded before going to Laura on the porch. The women locked eyes across the yard. Hermione looked away as the hatch came back up, going to the seat next to Steve.

He never made a comment, seeing the one tear roll down her face, after telling the archer goodbye.

<hr>

Three years later...

Clint sat with Laura on their front porch watching their kids run through the yard. He hadn't seen the team since the day the jet dropped him off back to his family and life here, except seeing them on the news.

“Do you want some lunch?” Laura asked, looking over to him.

“Yeah, I think that sounds good.” Clint smiled at her. Their relationship was still repairing itself from the choices Clint had made. “Want any help?”

“Yeah, the kids can come in and wash up for lunch.” Laura smiled at him. They brought the kids in, going into the kitchen. Making lunch they listened to the news playing on the television.

“ _We have some gossip and pictures to prove this, that there are wedding bells coming for two Avengers. Sources tell us that Captain America, Steve Rogers, has proposed to Hermione Granger.”_

A picture of the pair flashed on the screen, Steve was down on one knee looking up to the witch. The team was surrounding them at a party from the complex, the pair looked truly happy in the picture. Noting the picture had been taken inside the complex meant someone on the team took the photo.

_“Sorry ladies, Captain America is off the market.”_

  
_“So is Hermione Granger for the men.” The women on the television laughed._

Clint ignored the television interview, as Laura turned the channel to cartoons for the kids that had come running in. Clint stopped, pulling Laura into his arms, feeling her relax into his embrace.

“I love you,” Clint told her.

“I love you too.”

 

 


End file.
